


i just want you for my own

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: the doctor has bought yaz a christmas present. but will she want it if she doesn't celebrate the holiday?





	i just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

> title: all i want for christmas is you ~ mariah carey
> 
> with thanks to theirondragon10 for being a beta and for withstanding my nonsensical nattering <3

“Graham, I need your help.” The Doctor grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him to the side.

“What is it, Doc?”

The Doctor looked over Graham’s shoulder to ensure Yaz and Ryan were engrossed in their own conversation to notice Graham’s and her own absences. They were. All was okay. “I have a question.”

Graham nodded, willing the Doctor to just ask it. She faffed about the point a bit too much for him. He liked things to be straight to it.

“Right.” The Doctor collected her thoughts. “I want to give Yaz something for Christmas. I have her present. But will she want it? She doesn’t celebrate Christmas.”

“A gift’s a gift no matter the day, Doc.” He said.

The Doctor hummed in thought. “But is it insensitive to give her something for a holiday she doesn’t celebrate?”

Graham clapped the Doctor on the back. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate anything you give her at any time.”

“Thanks, Graham.”

* * *

On Christmas day, the Doctor was lucky enough to have Yaz to herself. Ryan and Graham were celebrating the holiday with their own families.

“Hey!” The Doctor whispered to her girlfriend loudly. “It’s time to wake up!”

Yaz groaned and turned face-first into the pillow.

“Yaz.” The Doctor was persistent.

A barely discernible “No.” Came the reply.

The Doctor decided she would leave Yaz to wake up in her own time. Even if it was Christmas and they had new traditions to set. As she clambered over Yaz to get to the ladder to their bunkbed, the Doctor thought perhaps this could be one of their traditions. The Doctor trying to wake Yaz up and Yaz barely surfacing. It was a good place to start.

While the Doctor knew Yaz didn’t celebrate Christmas, she still thought it would be nice to have their own day. They didn’t have to call it Christmas. They could brainstorm a new name later. It could be their own day from this year onwards.

Bubbling with excitement, the Doctor decided she would begin another new tradition. One that might also help Yaz wake up on their special day. She would make breakfast for her.

She made a right mess of the kitchen. Considering she only made porridge with an assortment of fruit, it was a miracle that she had managed to spill half a bag of flour over the counter. Realising that Yaz would not be best pleased to walk into the kitchen and find the powdery sight first thing in the morning, the Doctor swept it all into the bin and wiped the surface. That was better.

“Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor cooed as she walked into their room, a tray full of food and drinks. “I made you breakfast!”

Having been rudely awakened earlier in the morning, Yaz had surfaced and could just about keep her eyes open. When she saw the Doctor’s creation, her heart softened. “You didn’t.” She said, her voice slightly croaky due to her recent departure from sleep.

The Doctor nodded proudly. “I did!” On her tiptoes, she slid the breakfast onto Yaz’s lap before clambering up the bunkbed ladder, over Yaz, and sliding back under the covers. “And I made your tea just as you like it. Yorkshire gold, milk and two sugars.”

“Thank you.” Yaz pecked her girlfriend on the lips. “Have you already had breakfast?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no food here for you.” Said Yaz. “Please tell me you made something for yourself earlier.”

“Uh…” The Doctor stared blankly at Yaz. “I can’t say I did.”

A smile crossed Yaz’s face. For someone who was so intelligent and so thoughtful, the Doctor could be really quite forgetful when it came to herself. It was sweet that she had put so much effort into making Yaz’s breakfast that she had forgotten to make her own. But Yaz wasn’t going to let her go without. “Here.” She handed her the spoon from beside her bowl to the Doctor and took the teaspoon out of her cup of tea for herself. “We can share.”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor blushed.

“I am certain.” Said Yaz.

This was a tradition to change for the following years, thought the Doctor. Next time she would remember to cook for the both of them.

For the remainder of the morning, the couple stayed in bed, opting to watch _Love Actually_ on Yaz’s laptop, snuggled into each other’s sides.

When the film had ended, the Doctor jumped out of bed. “Time to go, Yasmin Khan! Get dressed up nice and warm.”

Begrudgingly, Yaz complied and dressed in her warmest clothes. The Doctor had too, although while Yaz had gone for a practical warmth, the Doctor had literally just put on as many layers as she could fit under her coat. Yaz shook her head fondly.

They embarked on their adventure, walking through the empty streets of Sheffield as white flakes fell to the ground. Their fingers were laced, and their hands swung to and fro between them as they ambled along. The walk was only short – it was very cold after all. And both Yaz and the Doctor enjoyed being able to feel their fingers. They also liked to be able to feel the other’s hand in their own.

Back in the TARDIS, they managed to warm up. It wasn’t the most conventional way but it worked. In its new design, the TARDIS now had underfloor heating. That is why Yaz and the Doctor found themselves now donned in their normal clothes, but lying flat on the floor to gain the most heat possible.

From lying on the floor, they moved up to sitting cross-legged. The Doctor whipped out a pack of cards. “Fancy a game of solitaire?”

Yaz shook her head in bewilderment. “Okay?” She said unsurely. This had brought a few things to her mind. Firstly, wondering where on Earth the Doctor had been storing that pack of cards, and secondly, unsure where the idea of solitaire had come from in the first place. Then thirdly, because she’d never played a game of solitaire in her life.

“Okay.” Said the Doctor, setting out her cards in a row. “We’ll play normally first.”

Yaz watched with squinting eyes as the Doctor played the game, explaining the rules as she went. The Doctor then allowed Yaz to have a go, offering the odd tip and trick where necessary. She didn’t overpower Yaz – just aid and support her. They played many a game, and many a version. Yaz hadn’t known that there were so many variations. After a few rounds of Klondike, the Doctor patiently explained Grandfather Clock, Thirteen, Canfield and Monte Carlo, letting Yaz have a couple of goes at each one before moving onto the next.

Their card games carried on until they were interrupted by the grumbling of Yaz’s tummy.

“Hungry?” Asked the Doctor.

“Quite.” Admitted Yaz.

“Right.” Said the Doctor, groaning as she got to her feet. “I have another plan for us.”

Yaz joined her on her feet. “Go on.”

“The TARDIS will make us a meal. But I have a preposition for that.” The Doctor waited for Yaz to nod before she carried on. “We get dressed up smart for our meal together. And we don’t see the other before so it’s a surprise.”

“I like that.” Said Yaz shyly.

It did not take them long to get ready, nor did it take the TARDIS long to prepare their meal. And so, after half an hour, they were both in the kitchen. And, for the first time in this regeneration, the Doctor had been rendered speechless. Yaz stood before her, hair half up, half down, and dressed in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Perhaps it was Yaz who made it so beautiful, but it was beautiful all the same. It was white, decorated with a floral pattern, and the straps sat just off her shoulders. “Yasmin Khan.” Breathed the Doctor.

“Doctor.” Yaz, too, was speechless. The Doctor had put on an old suit, but had it tailored to fit her perfectly. It was a deep blue, laid flat on her shoulders, nipped in at her waist, and extenuated her hips. “You look incredible.”

“And you look stunning.”

A true Christmas miracle occurred that day. Both Yaz and the Doctor managed to eat their tea without spilling it down their fronts for being distracted by the other. The Doctor had practically drooled when Yaz had first stepped into view. How she didn’t get any of her food down her freshly pressed suit was anyone’s best bet. But somehow, all of her food made it from her plate to her mouth without any detours.

However, as usual after a large meal, the couple were feeling a little weariness. They decided it would be in their best interests to take a quick nap. Hopping back into their pyjamas and back into their bed, they allowed themselves a short twenty-minute nap, the Doctor falling asleep in Yaz’s arms, curled into her front.

It took them a while to resurface but they did so without falling back asleep. This was harder for Yaz than it was for the Doctor, who was up and ready to go within a few seconds of first opening her eyes. Nevertheless, they did it. Now the evening was truly upon them.

“Hey.” The Doctor whispered, poking her girlfriend in the arm. “Yasmin Khan.”

“Yeah?” Murmured Yaz, still half asleep but not enough to slip back into her slumber.

“I know Christmas isn’t something you celebrate. And today is just _our_ day. But today comes with presents for a large amount of people and-“

“You’re rambling.” Interrupted Yaz.

“I know. I just- the words don’t always come out as well as I need them to.”

Yaz pulled the Doctor into her, kissing her on the top of her head. “I know, honey. I think I know what you’re leading to so shall I go first?” She felt the Doctor nod and so carried on. “I got you something.” She untangled her limbs from the Doctor’s, feeling the loss of warmth almost immediately. “I wasn’t sure if you celebrated Christmas either, but I asked Ryan and he reckoned a present’s a present no matter the date.” Yaz made her way to the wardrobe and got out a wrapped gift.

The Doctor bounded down the ladder to their bunkbed, eager to receive her gift.

“Happy our day.” Said Yaz, passing the parcel to the Doctor.

Never one to waste a moment, the Doctor ripped the wrapping paper to pieces like a dog would a piece of homework. Beneath the paper lay a long scarf. It was soft. A navy blue with a rainbow down its length. “Oh my God.” Said the Doctor. “This is amazing! Thank you!” She planted a kiss on Yaz’s lips and immediately wrapped the scarf around her neck. It felt like she was receiving a permanent hug from Yaz. She was never going to take it off. Ever. She bounded around the room, trying it in different styles, having it hanging at different lengths.

Yaz watched on lovingly. The Doctor was one of a kind. An adult child. But Yaz couldn’t help but love her. Even if she got so distracted by her own gift, that she forgot the give Yaz her present. Yaz gently cleared her throat to bring the Doctor back into the world they were currently in.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, patting down her body to find where she had put Yaz’s present. “Here we are.” She continued as she brought a small present out of her chest pocket. The Doctor held it out to Yaz. It was only tiny. Shorter than her index finger, but about twice as wide and half as flat.

With deft fingers, Yaz opened the gift, to find a key inside.

“It’s for the TARDIS.” Explained the Doctor. “So whenever you want to come home, you can. Just call. Any time, any place. You’ll be able to step right in.”

“Doctor.” Once again Yaz had been left speechless by the Doctor. “I don’t know what to say.” A film of tears formed over her eyes. “Thank you.”

The Doctor brought Yaz into a hug. “This is the best non-Christmas Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” Yaz sniffed into the Doctor’s shoulder.

“I love you, Yasmin Khan.”

“I love you too, Doctor.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few moments before stepping out of their embrace, though staying touching through hands lightly laced together.

“So I learnt something new from Ryan.” Said the Doctor.

Yaz eyed her suspiciously.

“It’s a Christmas tradition but I think we could steal it for ourselves.”

“Go on.”

The Doctor spoke no words, just took Yaz by the hand and dragged her to their room. Though there had been none there before, mistletoe now hung upon their doorframe. “Ryan told me that you humans have a mistletoe-related tradition whereby, if two people are caught under it, they have to kiss.”

Yaz took a step closer to the Doctor. “I think you’re right. It’s a tradition we should steal for ourselves.”

Within a millisecond, the Doctor’s arms were around Yaz. She leant her head forwards, her lips meeting Yaz’s, kissing her softly at first, then letting the intensity gradually build. They felt as though the other was the only thing in the world. That moment was their only purpose. Yaz deepened the kiss, running her hands through the Doctor’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

It was the Doctor who brought an end to the kiss. She pulled back, breathing hard. She was feeling too much but also not nearly enough. It was overwhelming. “I really do love you.”

“And I really do love you too. This has been the best non-Christmas Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Me too, Yasmin Khan. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it <3


End file.
